The present invention relates to apiarian wear, and in particular, to wear formed of smooth-surfaced fabric tightly woven from untextured, synthetic filament yarn.
Heretofore, apiarian protective wear has been made from leather or heavy, course cloth material. An apiarian hand and arm protector well-known in the prior art includes a leather glove and an attached loose-fitting sleeve made of heavy cotton or wool material. The use of heavy cloth material in apiarian protective wear has been thought necessary to prevent bee-stinger penetration. However, there are disadvantages associated with such material. It can be quite hot and uncomfortable during the spring and summer months when bees are handled. Also, bees find the rough, fibrous surface of such fabric an attractive one for stinging. Once the fabric has been repeatedly stung, the scent of the absorbed bee venom tends to excite the stinging response of other bees, and a higher level of stinging activity may occur.
A general object of the present invention is to provide apiarian wear which is formed of lightweight, breathable fabric, having surface characteristics which deter bee stinging.
A more particular object of the present invention is to provide an apiarian hand and arm protector having a sleeve portion formed of such fabric.
The present invention includes apiarian wear formed of smooth-surfaced fabric tightly woven from substantially untextured, synthetic filament yarn. Specifically, the invention includes an arm and hand protector having a glove and an attached, loose-fitting sleeve formed of such fabric .